The invention relates to objects that can be used and employed in a useful manner in the field of electric engineering and electronics, where structural components based on acoustic surface waves such as wideband bandpass filters and delay lines can be used and employed in a useful manner.
Transducers are known for acoustic surface waves in connection with which two interdigital transducers with divided acoustic reflection are arranged on a piezoelectric substrate. The two transducers are made up of groups of fingers.
In a special embodiment (WO 97/10646) [1], interdigital transducers having a tapering structure are composed of groups of fingers each comprising two or three fingers. In cases where three fingers are provided per group of fingers, two of said fingers form a pair of fingers having no reflection, whereas the third finger in a group is a reflector finger. The spacing between the center lines of the reflector finger and the finger of the pair of fingers located adjacent to said reflector finger typically amounts to 3xcex/8. (xcex is the wavelength along a straight line that is associated with the mean frequency, such straight line extending parallel with the collecting electrodes with a preset spacing from one of said collecting electrodes). Each group of fingers consequently has a preferred direction with respect to the generated wave amplitude. A transducer of said type is for that reason a single-phase unidirectional transducer, or abbreviated a SPUDT type transducer. If the width of the reflector finger amounts to xcex/4 or 3xcex/8, the groups of fingers are referred to as EWC- or DART-cells. According to the solution [1], the widths of the fingers as a function of the source and/or load impedance are selected in such a manner that the waves reflected on the fingers and regenerated on the source/load impedance compensate each other, so that such a transducer is overall free of reflection. Consequently no interfering echoes occur in spite of adaptation.
In a special embodiment (P. Ventura, M. Solal, P. Dufilixc3xa9, J. M. Hodxc3xa9 and F. Roux; 1994 IEEE Ultrasonics Symposium Proceedings, pages 1 to 6 [2], the echoes caused as a result of the reflections on the transducers are not only not suppressed, but used for lengthening the pulse response, which results in a lower form factor (corresponding with a greater steepness of the flank) and/or a greater bandwidth. The layouts of surface acoustic wave filters with the same parameters without said properties have to be substantially longer. An optimization method is commonly employed for the determination as to how the acoustic reflections have to be distributed over the transducers in order to obtain the required filter parameters. As the solution according to [2] actually represents a resonator comprising excitation and reflection centers inserted one into another because the echo is usefully included in conceiving the design of the filter, a structural component of said type is referred to as a resonant SPUDT filter (RSPUDT).
The embodiment according to [2] is afflicted with the drawback that the bandwidth of such type of filters is usefully near 1% at the most. It is consequently not possible to realize wideband filters with low insertion damping.
The invention is based on the problem of changing surface acoustic wave filters of the SPUDT-type in such a manner that wideband filters with low insertion damping and a low form factor can be produced without substantially enlarging their layout.
Said problem is solved according to the invention with the surface acoustic wave filter specified in the patent claims.
For solving the problem, provision is made according to the invention for a combination of the following features:
(a) The fingers of each transducer form in their totality a structure that is tapering in the direction of the fingers; and
(b) The widths and positions of the fingers are selected in such a manner that the waves reflected on the fingers, together with the waves regenerated by the respective source and load resistance result in a lengthening of the pulse response of the filter that reduces its form factor and/or bandwidth.
The tapering structure can be viewed as a parallel connection of a very high number of narrow filter channels whose transducers differ from each other only by their period length and thus by their mean frequency. Therefore, due to the tapering shape of the structure, a range of mean frequencies is fixed that determines at the same time the bandwidth. The higher the degree of such tapering the greater is the bandwidth. The flank steepness, which determines the form factor, however, can hardly be influenced by the degree of tapering but is primarily determined by the construction of the filter channels. The combination of features as defined by the invention offers the advantage that even with filters having a tapering structure, the echoes can be employed for lengthening the pulse response as if every filter channel and consequently also the entire filter had a substantially greater number of wave sources, or, in other words, as if every filter were substantially longer than the present layout. This advantage is not offered by the solution according to [1] because the echoes are suppressed in each filter channel due to the fact that each transducer channel per se is without reflection, and consequently each transducer, as a whole, is without reflection due to mutual compensation of the reflection and regeneration.
The invention can be realized in a useful manner as described in the following.
Since it is possible that only one single filter channel has to be included that is representative for all filter channels for the determination of the excitation intensities and reflection factors per group of fingers, it is extraordinarily useful due to considerable time savings obtained in the planing stage to design the tapering form in such a manner that not only equivalent finger widths and gap widths are different from one another along two parallel straight lines, but that also the intermediate spaces between two transducers differ from each other by one and the same factor, whereby said lines of all fingers intersect each other in such a manner that in each transducer along said lines, the spacings between the center lines of equivalent fingers are the same in all groups of fingers.
The tapering may be realized in such a way that the width of the fingers and of the gaps between such fingers is reduced in steps. It is useful in this connection if all equivalent corner points of one and the same finger edge are disposed on a curve, whereby the straight-lined extensions of all of said curves of the two transducers each intersect one another beyond the respective finger area in one and the same input.
It is especially useful in this connection if each finger stage contains a rectangular finger section each comprising two vertical or parallel limitations in relation to the spreading direction, whereby the limitations of all finger sections of the same stage extending parallel with the spreading direction each form a straight line of limitation, so that the finger areas located between said two straight lines of limitation in each case represent filter channels that are separated from each other by intermediate areas.
Additional collector electrodes may be arranged in this connection in the intermediate areas in such a manner that if such intermediate areas belong to different transducers, no electrical connection exists in each case between two of said transducers, whereby each additional collector electrode is electrically connected to a collector electrode and the fingers are connected to the additional collector electrodes in such a manner that they have the same electrical potential as if the additional collector electrodes were not present. In the intermediate areas, however, the electrical connection may exist between equivalent finger sections of neighboring filter channels.
All curves on which all equivalent corner points of one and the same finger edge are disposed, may be straight lines, and their extensions beyond the respective finger area of both transducers may be the apparent continuation of said straight lines. The straight-line extensions of the curves beyond the respective finger area may have the direction of the tangent of the respective curve on the borderline of the respective finger area.
A group of fingers may contain two or three fingers. In the latter case, two fingers of each group of fingers may form a pair of fingers, whereby the fingers of a pair of fingers have the same width and are connected to different collector electrodes, and are arranged in relation to one another in such a manner that the pair of fingers is overall without reflection, and that the third finger is in each case a reflector finger. The embodiments are particularly useful if each group of fingers is a DART- or EWC-cell.
The source intensity of the amplitude excitation and a reflection factor may be associated with each group of fingers in the form of a source intensity function and a reflection function, respectively, whereby the source intensity function and the reflection function can be determined with the help of an optimization method.
The reflection function may be designed in such a manner that the reflection factor in at least one group of fingers has the opposite sign vis-à-vis the other groups of fingers. It is useful if said change in the sign is realized in that the spacing of the reflector finger of said one group of fingers from the other reflector fingers amounts to nxcex/2 +xcex/4, whereby xcex is the wavelength along a straight line associated with the mean frequency, such line intersecting all fingers in such a manner that all groups of fingers along said line in each transducer are equally wide, and {acute over ( )}{acute over ( )}nxe2x80x3 is an integer.
For the purpose of adjusting a defined source intensity function it is useful if at least a few groups of fingers, which are designated as structured finger groups, are subdivided in at least one transducer parallel with the collector electrodes in a number of sub-transducers that are electrically connected in series. It is particularly useful in this connection if all sub-transducers of one and the same structured group of fingers have the same aperture.
The number of sub-transducers in at least one structured group of fingers may be different from the number in the other structured groups of fingers.
For the purpose of adjusting a defined source intensity or a defined reflection factor in defined groups of fingers it is useful if the widths of the fingers belonging the respective pair of fingers, or the width of the reflector zinc in at least one group of fingers in at least one transducer are or is different from the widths or width in the other groups of fingers.
The invention is explained in the following in greater detail with the help of an exemplified embodiment and a drawing associated with said embodiment.